Various kinds of processing are performed by information processing devices. For example, using a real-time OS (abbreviated hereinbelow as RTOS) is suitable for processing requiring real-time capability. Where an OS rich in graphic functions is used, an excellent user interface that makes the most of graphic functions can be provided. By using the virtual machine technology, it is possible to perform different kinds of processing simultaneously with the same device.
With the virtual machine technology, a plurality of OS is used simultaneously in one physical machine, and such technology has been used in servers or the like. Respective OS and OS applications become virtual machines, and a plurality of virtual machines is realized with time division on one physical machine.
With the conventional technique for controlling switching of virtual machines (virtual machine schedule), the priority of virtual machines is changed on the basis of the executed processing (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). With such conventional technique, the priority of the virtual machine executing a task is set by using the priority of the executed task, that is, the priority of the task that is used by OS in task management. When a task with a high priority is executed, the priority of the virtual machine also becomes high. Therefore, by switching to the virtual machine with a high priority, it is possible to execute a task with a high priority, regardless of the virtual machine to which the task belongs.
However, the problem associated with the conventional configuration is that the priority of the task that will be executed should be notified from the virtual machine, and in the case of a virtual machine that cannot notify the task priority, switching of virtual machines cannot be controlled.